Best End
by Shaanon
Summary: Semburat merah di pipi, mata tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, makian di akhir kalimat. Sempurna. Sangat tipikal karakter tsundere. Dan itu membuat Antonio tersenyum sumringah. SpaMano.


"B-bukannya aku ingin memberimu ini, bodoh! Aku hanya kebetulan membuatnya dari makanan sisa."

Semburat merah di pipi, mata tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, makian di akhir kalimat. _Perfect. _Sangat tipikal karakter _tsundere._

—dan itu membuat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum sumringah.

* * *

**Best End**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

**Rate: K+**

**Pair: SpaMano. AntonioxLovino.**

**Warning: AU. BL. Possibly OOC.  
**

* * *

Sang pemuda Spanyol tidak menghiraukan cerahnya matahari pagi di pertengahan Juli di luar sana. Tidak seperti seorang Antonio untuk tinggal di dalam rumah di hari seindah ini. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan—menghabiskan waktu di kebun tomatnya, atau berkunjung ke rumah kenalan-kenalannya,—tidak terlaksanakan. Tidak hari ini.

Hari ini, hanya dia dan 'kekasihnya' yang berambut coklat tua itu. Bersama, berdua. Di dalam kamarnya.

Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Ahaha, bisa saja kau ini," Spain tertawa, berbicara pada lawan bicaranya yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah yang bersemu merah,—pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada melihat tomat-tomatnya di musim panen,—dan itu membuat senyuman laknat Antonio semakin terkembang.

"S-sudah terima saja, jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kubuat, baka." Ujar lawan bicara Antonio, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kedua mata terpejam dan wajah mendongak arogan, menambah kesan manis di wajah mungilnya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Antonio.

"Tentu! Akan kuterima dengan senang ha—"

BRAK!

—pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

...dan sesosok Lovino Vargas muncul di balik pintu.

Lah? Jadi selama ini Antonio berbicara dengan siapa?

Kedatangan si tertua Vargas membuat Antonio kaget dan reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara. Lovino melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa kecoklatan dengan sentuhan oranye di beberapa sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju sang pemilik kamar, yang sedang duduk santai di lantai, bersandar di kasurnya—

—di tangannya terdapat sebuah PSP berwarna kuning.

"H-hai, Lovinito." Antonio menyapa sang tamu yang datang tanpa diundang dengan sedikit gugup, wajahnya terlihat seperti tersangka pelaku perbuatan asusila yang tertangkap dalam aksinya. Keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya saat ia melihat Lovino mendekatinya dengan wajah yang mirip seperti preman pasar. Si pemuda Spanyol berusaha menyembunyikan _game console _yang tengah dimainkannya saat ia menyadari kalau tangan Lovino menargetkan PSP barunya. "Tunggu... Lovi ini hanya—"

—sayangnya ia kurang cepat mengelak.

Mendapatkan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian sang _oyabun _selama ini yang membuatnya hingga berbicara sendiri bagai pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Lovino mengamati layar datar _Play Station Portable_ tersebut.

Terdapat figur seorang _gadis_ muda berambut coklat muda terurai sedikit diatas bahu, ada sebuah 'antena' yang cukup panjang menjuntai di rambutnya. Wajah si gadis terlihat bersemu merah. Dari sebuah kotak putih transparan yang berada di depan gambar si gadis, Lovino dapat mengetahui kalau gadis yang selama ini 'didekati' Antonio bernama Katarina. Dan Katarina hanya sebuah karakter di sebuah game. Oh. Sejak kapan Antonio menjadi seorang _otaku?_

Menatap yang lebih tua darinya dengan kedua alis bertaut, Lovino bertanya. "Apa ini?"

Antonio hanya tertawa pelan dan menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Lovino. "Yaaah, seperti yang kau lihat. Ini game _dating simulation_ baru buatan Kiku." Lovino merenggut dan hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pendek, lalu kembali menatap layar _game console _di genggamannya. Ia menekan tombol lingkaran di _control pad_ PSP itu dan melihat nama 'Katarina' berganti menjadi 'Antonio', dan kalimat 'S-sudah terima saja, jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah ku buat, baka.' berganti menjadi 'terima kasih banyak. Aku menyukainya.'

Lovino kembali menatap Antonio sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa namamu ada di sini?" tanyanya sinis, telunjuknya mengetuk layar PSP tepat di nama 'Antonio'. Sang pemuda Spanyol menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit mendekati Lovino, dan melihat ke arah layar PSP-nya, dan ia tersenyum. "Ya karena aku menamai karakter utamanya dengan namaku."

Lovino hanya dapat memandang sang _oyabun _dengan tatapan nanar, dan memutuskan untuk kembali berkutik pada gamenya. Ia kembali menekan tombol lingkaran, dan nama Antonio berubah kembali menjadi Katarina. Begitu pula dengan kalimat yang seharusnya tadi diucapkan 'Antonio' kini berubah menjadi kalimat baru.

"_J-jadi, apa pendapatmu tentangku? B-bukannya aku penasaran atau apa, baka! Aku hanya ingin tahu."_

Lovino bergidik. Labil. Itulah satu kalimat yang menurutnya dapat menggambarkan gadis dua dimensi di depannya.

Dasar tidak tahu diri.

Menekan tombol lingkaran sekali lagi, kini yang muncul adalah sebuah pilihan. Ada tiga pilihan. Pilihan pertama 'aku menganggapmu sebagai adik'. Pilihan yang kedua 'Kau terlihat manis'. Dan pilihan yang ketiga 'perasaanku tidak berubah.'

Bingung, dengan cepat Romano menekan tombol lingkaran yang berarti ia memilih jawaban yang pertama, jawaban yang paling buruk. Kurang dalem apa coba, bila kita mencintai seseorang, dan hanya di anggap seperti adik? _Sisterzoned._

Pupil emerald Antonio melebar. "LOVINITO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN!?" Antonio berteriak keras, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut coklat tua-nya saat melihat aksi Lovino. "Tak usah teriak, chigi! Emang apaan sih!?" Yang diteriaki menutup kuping kirinya yang kebetulan berada tepat di hadapan mulut Antonio, berharap tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran setelah ini.

"LOVI KAU MERUSAK ROUTE-KU!" Antonio terlihat seperti orang frustasi sekarang. _Route? _Banyak tanda tanya muncul di kepala Lovino. Apakah _route_ ini begitu berharga sampai seorang Antonio dapat berteriak histeris seperti tadi? Sang pemuda Italia lengah, dan ia membiarkan PSP yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya di tarik paksa oleh pemilik aslinya.

Antonio kembali menekan tombol lingkaran untuk melihat lanjutan dari game-nya. Dan benar saja apa yang ia duga, dilihatnya wajah Katarina yang dari tadi tersipu kini matanya menatap kebawah, kedua alisnya terangkat dan bertaut, wajahnya telihat sedih dan tak ada lagi semburat merah di pipinya, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Katarina hanya dapat berkata 'oh' dan itu membuat Antonio berteriak seperti wanita.

"Apa sih?!" Lovino menutup kedua telinganya dan mundur sedikit untuk menjaga kesehatan pendengarannya. Ia kembali mendekati Antonio saat ia merasa sudah aman dan mengintip layar PSP yang telah berubah, kini Katarina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kalimat yang tertera di kotak transparan itu kini berbunyi 'Jadi aku hanya kau anggap adik? Baiklah. B-bukannya aku kecewa, dasar tidak sensitif.'

"Tuh lihat! Dia tidak apa-apa kok. Tuh sudah kembali ke sifat labilnya lagi." Ucap Lovino santai, sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. Sementara Antonio hanya dapat diam sambil mencengkram PSP-nya, wajahnya menunduk kebawah. "Antonio? Oi..." Tangan Lovino mengguncang pundak Antonio saat ia merasa ada kejanggalan darinya. Segitu depresinya kah, Antonio?

Antonio menggumam pelan, begitu pelan hingga Antonio harus mendekatkan telinganya mendekati mulut Antonio. "Seharusnya... aku men-_save_ dulu sebelum membiarkanmu bermain... Kini aku harus mulai dari hari ke tiga... Ah, merepotkan..." ujar Antonio pelan, menyesali kebodohannya karena tidak menyimpan _progress_ gamenya yang sudah mencapai hari ke enam, dan setelah ini ia harus mundur tiga hari untuk dapat mendapatkan _best ending_ dari game ini.

Mendengar itu, Lovino cemberut. Segitu pentingnya kah game ini bagi Spain? Lovino merasa ia seperti tergantikan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Antonio terlihat depresi begini jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Bukannya Lovino tidak suka, tapi ia merasa... kesal? "Oh ayolah, ini hanya mainan!"

Antonio kembali ke realita, dan meletakkan PSP-nya di lantai. Kepingan emeraldnya telihat menyala saat ia menatap mata Lovino. Yang ditatap bergidik ngeri, dan kedua sudut bibirnya turun kebawah. "Kau benar Lovino, ini hanya mainan dan seluruh perjuanganku selama ini sia-sia karena ini hanya mainan. Di saat akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan..." Kini Antonio terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengidap depresi akut. Dan itu membuat Lovino kesal.

Lovino bangkit dari duduknya, dan kedua tangannya ia istirahatkan di pinggangnya. Alisnya bertaut, menandakan kekesalan di wajahnya. "Oi! Masih banyak kesenangan yang bisa kau dapatkan,_ bastardo_! Banyak yang dapat kau lakukan selain diam di kamar dan bermain game sialan ini!" Seluruh isi hatinya ia keluarkan dalam satu kali nafas, dan itu membuat Antonio terdiam, menatap kedua bola mata musim gugur itu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Dan sebenarnya apa tujuan dari game ini sih?!" Tanya Lovino lagi, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah PSP yang tergeletak lemas di atas lantai, dan layarnya masih menampilkan sosok Katarina. Antonio diam sebentar dan menjawab, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Lovino. "Eh? I-ini seperti simulasi _dating_... Jadi, ya begitulah." Dan itu membuat Lovino makin kesal.

"Jadi aku saja tidak cukup, hah, baka?!" Lovino kini merasa seperti Katarina.

"Eh?"

Ups. Keceplosan.

Merasa salah bicara, Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya ke manapun kecuali kepingan Emerald Antonio. "Bu-bukannya aku cemburu, bodoh!" Semburat merah muncul di pipi halusnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak bilang 'kau cemburu' kok, Lovi." Ucap Antonio dengan polos, matanya membulat seperti anak kecil polos tanpa dosa. Dan itu membuat Lovino salah tingkah mendengarnya. Sial, Lovino benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Antonio menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lovino. Ia merasa seperti melihat Katarina yang melompat keluar dari layar PSP dan berubah _gender._

Lovino kembali menatap Antonio yang masih tertawa kecil, dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, "A-apa yang kau tertawakan, ba-"

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari Lovino Vargas terhempas ke arahnya, kedua tangan besar itu melingkari tubuh sang pemuda Italia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Antonio tersenyum bahagia, merasakan temperatur tubuh Lovino di tangannya.

"Baiklah Lovino, seperti yang kau inginkan, aku akan berhenti bermain game tersebut." Antonio melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah kebingungan Lovino. Kedua tangan Antonio menggenggam pundak yang lebih kecil. "Aku tidak butuh lagi Katarina, Lovino. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

_Akhirnya, aku telah berhasil menemukan _best end_-ku_.

.

.

_End_

* * *

**A/N: Ciao!  
**

**Maaf saya nggak bisa menggambarkan sifat Tsundere =-= Tsundere itu... B-bukannya aku ingin kau tahu apa itu tsundere, baka! Ng, Katarina itu... saya gambarkan kaya nyotalianya Romano. Ituloh yang pake bando. Yang unyu. Namanya saya ambil yang bagus aja ahahaha /slap/. Thanks to Hetalia dot wikinet~ **

**Review?**


End file.
